La nuit d'Halloween 2003
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Il arrive que le jour d'Halloween des choses étranges aient lieu. Choses surprenantes qui pouvaient très bien se terminer à l'aube du premier jour de novembre où continuer jusqu'à la prochaine nuit de l'horreur ou même qui sait à jamais. Nul ne savait expliquer ce phénomène et peu nombreux étaient les sorciers à en être au courant. Pourtant, les fantômes connaissaient tous l'existe
1. Un couple surprenant

Il arrive que le jour d'Halloween des choses étranges aient lieu. Choses surprenantes qui pouvaient très bien se terminer à l'aube du premier jour de novembre où continuer jusqu'à la prochaine nuit de l'horreur ou même qui sait à jamais. Nul ne savait expliquer ce phénomène et peu nombreux étaient les sorciers à en être au courant. Quant aux autres ils prenaient ça pour des racontars de vieillards, du moins tant que rien de rocambolesque durant cette nuit leur était arrivé.  
Pourtant, les fantômes connaissaient tous l'existence de cette mirifique nuit. Du moins tous les fantômes de Poudlard avaient entendu parlé des prodiges qui avaient lieu durant la dernière nuit du mois d'octobre. Et cela pouvait s'expliquer par la tradition qu'avait instituée Sir Archibald Kensington quatrième comte de Norfolk lors de sa prise de pouvoir en tant que chef du plus grand rassemblement de fantômes de Grande-Bretagne. Tradition donc qui rassemblait le 1er novembre tous les fantômes afin que chacun conte l'événement le plus étrange auquel il avait assisté la veille. À l'occasion de cette petite sauterie le gagnant était élu fantôme le plus curieux de Grande-Bretagne. Titre qui ne lui donne aucun privilège si ce n'est celui de fanfaronner devant ses condisciples et d'égayer un peu ses journées moroses, car c'est bien connu la vie en tant que fantôme passe lentement surtout si on ne sait pas à quoi occuper son temps.

Durant l'année 2003 ce fut Miss Amy Ratherford qui eut l'honneur d'être couronnée fantôme la plus curieuse au plus grand bonheur des participants et il faut dire que le léger rosissement fort charmant qui lui monta aux joues lorsque son nom fut appelé y était pour quelque chose. Mais quel fut donc l'étrange affaire que surpris Miss Ratherford ? Affaire dont on ne savait toujours pas à minuit cinq de ce premier novembre si l'enchantement était ou non rompu pour l'infortunée personne qui en avait, en faisait les frais.  
Voilà donc les faits et seulement les faits de ce déroutant et saisissant phénomène qui fut observé au chaudron baveur en ce début de matinée fort pluvieux de ce trente et un octobre.  
Miss Ratherford hantait le chaudron baveur avec l'espoir de pouvoir au moins une fois dans sa vie après la mort être couronnée reine d'un jour, souveraine d'un an, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre occupée par un dénommé Harry Potter. La chambre semblait être vide pourtant des voix parvenaient de la salle de bain. Écoutant sa curiosité bien placée la jeune femme traversa la porte sans, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pensé tomber sur pareil tableau.  
Là devant l'un des miroirs parlant de l'auberge Harry devisait avec son reflet sur les sentiments qui les habitaient tout deux. Tout occupé à essayé de savoir qui des deux portait le plus d'amour à l'autre aucun des deux ne cherchait à savoir si l'objet de leur désir était bien réel. Car certes l'original et son double, plus que légèrement sarcastique, étaient d'accord pour se déclarer leur flamme, en dépit des cheveux toujours mal coiffé d'un des deux Harry, mais personne ne se demandait si l'étrange amour qui venait de poindre entre eux n'était pas sans conséquence.

Conséquence qui valut à Miss Amy Ratherford de gagner le titre de reine. Et une fois son titre gagné elle ne se souciais plus de savoir si ce bel amour entre Harry Potter et le miroir du chaudron baveur allait durer un jour, une année ou toujours. Et ce n'était pas les autres fantômes qui allaient lui jeter la première pierre, car eux aussi ne se soucièrent guère du sort du malheureux vivant. Même Nick-quasi-sans-tête ne se souciât pas de l'ancien Gryffondor avant quelque temps tant il était occupé à ruminer la couronne qu'on lui avait volé alors qu'il pensait tenir la bonne histoire avec cette étrange affaire de botrucs qui avaient enflammés un arbre pour on ne sait quelle raison si ce n'est celle de faire un feu de joie durant Halloween.


	2. Une nuit terrifiante

Il existe des choses étranges, des choses surnaturelles qui peuvent effrayer les vivants comme les morts. La peur peut prendre plusieurs visages. Et la source de l'angoisse peut être diverse. Ainsi, il arrive que ce qui peut effrayer quelqu'un n'effraie point un deuxième. Le cas de l'épouvantard est bien représentative de ce fait. Prenez une grenouille peu de personne ne seront affectés par cette créature, mais si comme moi vous souffrez de batracophobie alors vous serez terrifiés. Notez que souffrir de batracophobie étant sorcier et un certains handicap, mais bref je digresse revenons à nos crapauds.  
Saviez-vous que le jour d'Halloween il se passe des choses étranges ? Des choses surprenantes qui peuvent très bien se terminer à l'aube du premier novembre où continuer jusqu'à la prochaine nuit de l'horreur où même indéfiniment. Soyons clairs, quand je parle de choses étranges, je parle d'événement singulier tels un dragon se mettant à danser la gigue au son d'une cornemuse où une horde de gentils veaudelunes se transformant en monstre assoiffé de sang pas de citrouille évidées et d'enfants qui toquent aux portes.

Ainsi, c'est un de ces faits étranges qui eut lieu durant la nuit du trente et un octobre deux mille trois qui effraya Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en plus de lui procurer une joie incommensurable une fois remis de ses émotions. Car imaginez lorsque le monde se met à tourner carré il y a de quoi à perdre la tête. Mais il semble bien que ce jour-là le monde avait cessé d'être cohérent. Sinon comment expliquer ce qu'avait vu le fantôme au fin fond d'une forêt Galloise ? Là fêtant le jour des morts de petites créatures dansaient autour d'un arbre qui avait été incendié dans le but clairement affiché d'en faire un feu de joie. En voyant pareil tableau Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington sentit un frisson le traversé de part en part à moins que ça ne soit le vent qui venait de se lever. Terrifié par une telle chose, il repartit à Poudlard sur de gagner cette année le prix du fantôme le plus curieux de Grande-Bretagne. Prix qui était accordé au fantôme ayant assisté à l'événement le plus étrange de cette journée d'Halloween. Et nul doute que personne ne pourrait faire mieux que lui. Car après tout des botrucs qui incendient un arbre, c'est absolument terrifiant.


End file.
